Nightfall Keeps Our Secret Alive
by mayfaire
Summary: Rukawa’s attraction towards Mitsui started with a single kiss that will leave a crack from his perfect relationship with Sendoh. How will it end?
1. Default Chapter

Nightfall Keeps Our Secret Alive

Summary: Rukawa's attraction towards Mitsui started with a single kiss that will leave a crack from his perfect relationship with Sendoh. How will it end?

Disclaimer: SD for the umpteenth time will never be mine.

A/N: A lousy attempt for a… what do you call it anyway? Sappinness? Oh man… this is total fiasco. But I have to practice if I want a good sex scene for my SOL story. Sorry if I'm too blunt. Maybe review and some good advice? Hehehe…

* * *

Rukawa Kaede stood quietly as he tried to relax his tensed body. Practice has just finished and every one has already gone home. He went out of the gym and walked to the communal sink behind.

Taking off his drenched shirt, he turned the faucet and let the cold water bathe his head for relief. Turning it off he comfortably relaxed his back against the cold cement walls. He closed his eyes, trying to find some rest.

As he opened his eyes, another set of blue orbs was staring directly at him in a near distance. "Sempai." Rukawa acknowledged.

Mitsui nodded in reply. He took a step forward, decreasing the distance between them. Two weeks ago, he and Rukawa initiated a game of side glancing and quick glimpses. And he now wanted to end it Slowly, almost with pure subtlety Mitsui leaned towards Rukawa.

Rukawa could already feel Mitsui's warm breath against his skin. He could already feel himself shrudder from it. As Mitsui's nose came contact with his, he spoke. "Don't."

Mitsui heard Rukawa's voice but nothing could possibly maim his emotions now. Without hesitating, Mitsui Hisashi closed the gap between him and Rukawa Kaede. _Stop me Rukawa, if you want to. Tell me that kissing me would utterly betray your love for Sendoh Akira._

But Mitsui's calm challenge was never answered.

Rukawa could feel his sempai's lips against his own. He knew this was wrong. He only belonged to Sendoh Akira his lover, but the feeling of Mitsui's lips on him was like quenching his long hidden thirst.

He didn't reject his sempai's kiss. He _couldn't_.

Sensing Rukawa's submissiveness, Mitsui started to kiss Rukawa more, softly biting on his kouhai's lower lip that elicited a soft moan from Rukawa. He can feel Rukawa slowly accepting his kiss as the younger boy tilted his head more, giving more access for him.

Rukawa yearned for Mitsui's touch. A fact he didn't know how it started. It felt different to be held by Mistui's arms; it felt _better_ than Akira's touch. His arms slowly found their way towards Mitsui's neck. _Kiss me more. _

Their kiss, no matter how passionate they wanted it to be, remained a slow and undemanding one. Both of them took their time tasting each other's mouth as their hands caressed each other's body.

Mitsui could already taste Rukawa's mouth as he pried it open with his tongue. Rukawa immediately answered his kiss with his own. Dominance didn't graze their open-mouthed kiss. Both of them wanted it to be a more solemn one, wanting to memorize every part of each other's mouth instead of starting a battle. His hands placed on either side of Rukawa's waist started to explore his kouhai's naked torso, feeling for the freshman's well-built muscles on the back.

Rukawa's hands made its way underneath his sempai's clothes, imitating what Mitsui was doing. Rukawa could already feel his sempai's growing erection against his thigh and he didn't want the feeling to end there. Slowly, he pushed himself more towards his sempai making their bodies lock as their limbs intertwine.

Mitsui didn't want the kiss to end but the growing need for inhalation made him separate his lips from Rukawa's. He could feel himself pant heavily just as Rukawa was doing so.

He opened his eyes and saw that Rukawa's ever so perfect face was stained by a red hue across his cheeks. They just stared at each other, Mitsui not knowing how to react and Rukawa realizing what he had just done.

Cautiously, Rukawa freed himself from Mitsui's arms. Without taking another look he spoke in his casual voice, his back turned against Mitsui. "Nothing happened between us tonight, sempai."

Mitsui could only stare at the retreating figure of Rukawa who was in his arms a moment ago.

"So be it, Rukawa."

TBC…

A/N: I really don't know if I should continue this. I'm going way too ambitious if I continuethis storywhen I couldn't even finish half of SOL. But my ultimate plan would be finishing this in 3 chapters. Hope I can do that. Damn! But reviews, advice and criticisms are oh-so welcomed. So come on! Push the little violet button down there. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Nightfall Keeps Our Secret Alive

Summary: Rukawa's attraction towards Mitsui started with a single kiss that will leave a crack from his perfect relationship with Sendoh. How will it end?

Disclaimer: SD for the umpteenth time will never be mine.

A/N: Ohhhh thank you for the reviews! I never thought many would uhmmm… appreciate it? But please don't have high expectations toward this story or you might just be totally disappointed. Again reviews are appreciated. Thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Sendoh asked.

He stared at his lover atop him, thinking what was confusing him. It was a week ago when that incident with his sempai happened. But he could still feel Mitsui's lips on his. And he deliberately yearned for his sempai's kiss and trying to satiate that desire with his lover's touch and kisses. But it was not enough. It was _never _enough.

"Nothing." Rukawa replied and pulled Sendoh towards him for another kiss. He closed his eyes as his lover returned the kiss intimately. He could feel Sendoh's hands exploring his body with much expertise and he moaned with pleasure. But as he closed his eyes, another man with black hair and blue eyes was appearing before him.

Sendoh ground his hips towards his lover's groin eliciting a gasp from the other. Sendoh wanted more than just kisses and caresses and Rukawa knew that. But he couldn't bring himself to surrender to his lover's needs.

He pushed Sendoh off him, surprising his lover.

"Where are you going?" He heard his lover asked in bewilderment as he rearranged his disheveled look. "Home."

"You're going home at this late hour?" He again heard Sendoh queried but he was already out of the room and running towards the street away from his lover's flat. He ran as fast as he could, not knowing where his feet would bring him.

Soon enough he found himself in front of his school. He looked towards their gym and was surprised to see that it was lighted. He went inside the school gate and towards the gym and peered from an ajar sliding door.

Standing away from the three-point line with arms perfectly angled, ready to raise the ball, he knew perfectly who it was. He waited for Mitsui Hisashi to shoot a perfect three point shot before silently entering the gym.

Mitsui held the ball and was about to have another shot when all the lights of the gym went out. He turned around sensing someone's presence nearing. Through the moonlight passing by the windows of the gym, he could see the silhouette of someone with skin as white as snow and eyes matching the color of his.

Rukawa walked towards Mitsui and pulled him into an embrace. He didn't know why he did this but he knew that every time his body touched his, reason was already illogical. Everything was right when he's with him. _Everything_.

Rukawa kissed Mitsui fully on the lips ferociously filling the hunger that he has for the man. He could feel Mitsui's tongue sliding to his mouth and he accepted it graciously. He didn't want this to stop, just like before. He wanted everything of Mitsui.

With Mitsui's touch, everything surrounding him was a blur. He craved for this man and he was making sure he'd get what he wants.

He took off Mitsui's shirt as Mitsui took off his and bit at his nape with pure passion making him moan aloud, craving for more. They stumbled towards the floor already naked and still craving for each other's touches and kisses.

Rukawa pulled Mitsui for another carnal kiss, but his sempai gradually slowed the kissed making him moan with pleasure as Mitsui's tongue graze his abdomen, his chest and stopping at his neck sucking and biting on it, marking him his.

And he didn't refuse it. He _wanted_ it.

Rukawa curled his fingers with Mitsui's, kissing it sensuously. And Mitsui kissed his hand back, slowly licking his palm, tracing small circles gaining another moan from his kouhai. Rukawa could only smile inwardly, realizing that he was still wearing the ring Sendoh had given him and he could see that Mitsui was never intimidated by a sign reminding that what they were doing was illicit. _How ironic isn't it, sempai? You kiss and caress me but knowing that I belong to another man, you still want me. And that makes me want you more. _

He could feel Mitsui's arousal grazing on his thigh sensing his need, but Mitsui only stared at him as if doubting, asking for permission. His sempai's blue eyes told everything he wanted to say. _You're giving yourself to me even if you have Sendoh._

Rukawa didn't understand it but words weren't necessary when they're together. They communicated with their eyes and kisses and Rukawa just knew right then and there that he wanted to feel Mitsui inside him. And so he kissed him amorously. _Don't doubt sempai. Make love to me._

And Mitsui understood.

They lie there naked with their limbs entwined, contented and feeling for each other's heartbeat. Mitsui could feel Rukawa's soft breathing, aware that the boy was asleep with his kouhai's head on his chest. He smiled when Rukawa snuggled closer to him. He cuddled closer to Rukawa, adjusted the boy's head, placing it on his arm.

He stared at the younger boy silently memorizing his features keenly. He gently caressed Rukawa face admiring its smoothness and touched his lips, which was still bruised from their long lovemaking. He kissed him again, slowly licking Rukawa's lower lip as if teasing.

His kouhai stirred and opened his eyes as if to say that he didn't like being disturbed. Mitsui could only grin mischievously at him. As though sensing his playfulness, Mitsui was pulled into another kiss and another round of lovemaking.

Weeks passed and Rukawa continued his secret affair with Mitsui, stealing kisses in between practice breaks and when everyone else has already gone home.

"Sempai."

Mitsui turned around fully knowing who was calling him. Both of them knew that their relationship would be a secret. A secret well kept that neither of them even talked about it or admits it.

"One-on-one?" Rukawa asked.

"Yeah." Mitsui replied. It was past ten and they were the only ones left in the gym. Mitsui looked at Rukawa's hands and found no ball. Raising a brow at his kouhai to signal his question, he then saw a glint of sensual slyness only Rukawa could muster.

"What kind of one-on-one?" Mitsui asked as he played along with Rukawa's mischief.

"This one." Rukawa replied as he pushed his sempai against the wall, giving him a feisty kiss that left Mitsui breathless. Rukawa coiled his arms on Mitsui's neck and tilted his head to one side.

"Game?" Rukawa asked.

Mitsui gave a naughty smile for an answer. _Do you know how erotic you look just by doing that?_

"Good." Rukawa whispered before claiming Mitsui's lips again.

They engaged in a more heated lip-lock, ravishing each other completely. Rukawa could already feel his sempai's growing arousal and knew well enough that his sempai could feel his also, and he wanted more of it. He pushed his body against him and was feeling more aroused when he heard Mitsui moan with desire.

He kissed Mitsui again, sliding his tongue inside of Mitsui's mouth relishing the sweetness of his sempai's moist cavern. And he was encouraged more when Mitsui wanted to battle for dominance.

Suddenly, as if awoken from a trance a loud sound was heard from the gym. Pulling away from Mitsui's lips, Rukawa turned towards the door where a person was standing. And he could only stare with the same expressionless face he always has at the person before them.

Sendoh Akira—his lover—the man whose love and trust he betrayed.

Sendoh could only stare with solemn astonishment at what was presented before his eyes. Sendoh wanted to shout and cry and clench his fist but staring at Mitsui and Rukawa with lips pursed was all he could do.

Rukawa made no effort to move away from Mitsui nor did he look surprised being caught with another man— especially by his own lover. All of a sudden, Sendoh ran away from them not cowardly but as if he saw no one.

Rukawa could only stare at his lover's retreating figure. As much as his mind wanted to move away from Mitsui and run after Sendoh, his body betrayed him. Or was it his own will not to run after his lover?

Rukawa was in deep thought when Mitsui cupped his face and gave him a sweet soft kiss. At once, Rukawa forgot about Sendoh and his own betrayal. But the kiss was stopped short even before he could answer it. He stared at Mitsui and was quite confounded when he saw his sempai softly smiling.

"Go after him." Mitsui said without taking his hand away from Rukawa's face. "Let me go."

It hit home. Rukawa now realized why he didn't felt any guilt when Sendoh caught him with Mitsui. It was he all along. It was he all along who didn't want to end the affair. He knew it was a stained affair— a wrong one— but he didn't stop himself. He didn't _want_ to stop himself because he was willing to give himself to Mitsui.

As he now stared at his sempai withdrawing away from him, his sempai who was ready to let him go, his Mitsui sempai, his illicit lover, his confidant, for the first time in his life Rukawa couldn't decide. And he wanted to cry.

TBC

A/N: See? I told you not to expect anything! Hmmmm … someone hoped that this would end with SenRu. That IS possible but I want to know your opinions, too. Who will it be for our super rookie? Ryonan's Ace or our sexy ex-MVP?

I also want to thank those who reviewed the first chapter because you lifted up my spirits during our finals and I was able to study a little harder hehehe… REVIEW:)


	3. Chapter 3

Nightfall Keeps Our Secret Alive

Summary: Rukawa's attraction towards Mitsui started with a single kiss that will leave a crack from his perfect relationship with Sendoh. How will it end?

Disclaimer: SD for the umpteenth time will never be mine. And please don't sue me! I don't have money…

A/N: Yes, this is the final chapter. Read and review, thank you. And to MitRu and SenRu fans: DON'T KILL ME FOR THE ENDING! T T Sorry if it still contains errors…

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry."

Rukawa stood facing Sendoh Akira's back. He knew that Sendoh was already boiling with rage and he was just trying to keep his composure at bay.

"Akira…"

"Don't even come near me." Sendoh retorted when he felt his lover move towards him.

Rukawa stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to argue with his lover, there is no need. He was the culprit. And he deserved this.

"Since when?" Sendoh asked, loathing evident in his voice.

Rukawa didn't answer.

"I SAID SINCE WHEN!" Sendoh shouted, turning to face Rukawa.

"A month ago." Rukawa said as if he was only being asked of his name. Sendoh stared at him incredulously, fury present in his face. He clenched his fists, trying his best not to hit Rukawa.

"A month ago?" Sendoh asked softly. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"I'm sorry, Akira." Rukawa said as he stared at his lover across the room.

"Sorry, Kaede?" Sendoh said sarcastically. "You don't even _look_ sorry."

"What have I done to you?" Sendoh said, his body already shaking with anger. He raked his hair roughly, pacing a side of the room with long strides. Sendoh didn't believe this was happening. But deep inside he knew this was all true. He was in grievous denial.

"Did you… did you made love to him?" Sendoh asked what he totally feared. _Please, please say no._

Upon hearing no answer from Rukawa, Sendoh looked towards Rukawa's face skeptically. He was wishing with all his life that Rukawa's answer would be no. But he nearly cried with disdain when he saw Rukawa staring at him with eyes presenting his answer proudly, piercing through his soul. _Yes! Yes Akira, yes! I made love to him many times!_

"You bastard…" Sendoh said scathingly. His body was already seething with rage and jealousy. He was Rukawa Kaede's lover— his first lover. And yet his lover gave himself to another man. Rukawa gave his untouched body to Mitsui Hisashi. He—Rukawa's lover—should have the right to do that. But he lost to another man. He lost Rukawa, his lover, and his first love. Sendoh—at that moment—-wished to put a bullet through his head and he wanted it badly.

"Akira, I'm sorry." Rukawa said. It was all he could say to his miserable lover.

"Your sorry would do nothing." Sendoh wanted to shout those words at his lover who didn't even looked guilty or sorry for what he had done. How he hated Rukawa's indifference.

The room grew quiet for a moment, silence arising.

"Go home." Sendoh said without looking at Rukawa.

No answer.

"Rukawa, I said go home."

Rukawa turned around and went for the door but before he went out, he looked at Sendoh silently. _I'm sorry_.

Hearing the door click shut, Sendoh's knees gave up on him, making him kneel heavily down the floor. His body didn't stopped shaking and he couldn't control his tears from spilling down his cheeks. He was shattered. He wished he didn't know Rukawa Kaede or Mitsui Hisashi or the Shohoku basketball team. He wished to be alone. _How could you, Kaede? How could you?_

Three days. It has been three days since he confronted Rukawa. He didn't go to school for three days either or he might displace his anger towards other people. So he stayed home, thinking of how Rukawa Kaede and Mitsui Hisashi betrayed him. Is Rukawa his life? Yes, Rukawa Kaede is his life. And his life was just ruined.

He looked at the clock: ten fifty-five in the morning. Everything looked normal around him. Good and sultry summer weather, children going to school, life goes on for everyone. _Except me._

He moved away from the bed and stood towards the windows, admiring the view from his flat with little interest. _Kaede…_

Just then, the door of his room opened and he saw the person whom he loved still, despite what he had done. He stared at Rukawa, half-dreading and half glad to see the boy again. Without hesitation, Rukawa walked towards him and pulled him into an embrace. Sendoh was startled when he felt Rukawa's arms around him. It's been so long since he felt his lover's touch and it felt good—_really good_—to feel Rukawa Kaede back in his arms again.

"Akira…" Rukawa said softly. "I'm sorry."

Sendoh felt Rukawa said those words with utmost sincerity. And he wanted him back again. He wrapped his arms around Rukawa tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"Kaede…" Sendoh said, his voice already quivering. "I need you. Don't… don't leave me."

"I won't Akira." Rukawa said as he placed his head on Sendoh shoulder, reassuring him of what he said is true.

"I love you, Kaede." Sendoh said, tears already beading in his eyes and he let it fall. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Rukawa replied calmly. Hearing himself say those words was like hearing another person say it. And it sounded hollow and emotionless. Why? Slowly, Rukawa turned to face Sendoh and kissed him as if renouncing his love for him again. Sendoh accepted the kiss and answered back more passionately.

"Kaede..."

"Shhh... don't talk." Rukawa whispered as he cupped Sendoh's face before kissing him again. "Just love me."

A month passed and everything—as usual—was normal. Basketball practices were still held after class and everybody is in high spirits as always.

"Okay! Let's start!" Akagi roared as they started the practice game with the seniors and juniors against freshmen.

Sakuragi who was already mastering his skills in shooting made a perfect jumpshot. "Yeah! Nyahahahahaahahahaha! See that Rukawa? Bet you can't do that because you're not a tensai like me!"

Another boisterous laughter from a red head.

"Do'ahou"

"Nani? Why you little—"

WHACK!

Everybody laughed at the usual scenario of Akagi berating Sakuragi. Soon after, they resumed the game with the seniors winning by three points. Thanks to Mitsui.

"Mitchy! You shouldn't have done that!"

Mitsui only laughed at the redhead's soon initiating tantrum. "Maybe next time, Sakuragi the freshmen will win."

"Hmph!" Sakuragi snorted as he walked away.

Mitsui laughed again. Sakuragi was getting better and better everyday and soon enough he will surpass even Akagi.

"Sempai."

Mitsui's thoughts came to a halt when someone called him. And he knew by heart to whose voice it belongs.

"Hey." Mitsui turned around to face the person that he kissed and made love to many times. _And that was all in the past_.

"One-on-one?" Rukawa asked as he held the ball to Mitsui.

Mitsui gave a smile as an answer and positioned himself with his back against the basket, facing Rukawa.

"Come on then." Mitsui challenged as he put up his guard. Everything seems as if nothing happened. Rukawa treated him like anyone else. And he treated Rukawa like anyone else.

"Hn." Rukawa dribbled the ball as he stood there facing his sempai. He still could feel that certain sensation whenever Mitsui stares at him. He wanted to embrace his sempai and kiss him and tell him how much he missed him. But that would never happen. He was back with Sendoh and he wanted to start with his lover again.

Rukawa took a step forward but Mitsui didn't moved. Rukawa smiled inwardly at that. Temptation still lingers in the air but he could never do the same mistake again. He looked at Mitsui's blue eyes and for a moment, everything seemed to rewind. Back towards when he was still able to kiss that handsome face and those lips which renders him weak with desire. That look Mitsui was giving him was the same look Mitsui gave him whenever they made love. Straightforward, emotions leaving no space for doubt, and love that Mitsui could only give.

_Sempai, I'll always be yours._

Another one of those looks added with a beautiful reassuring smile.

Rukawa's lips curved into a small rare smile—a smile Mitsui only sees.

_The Fates never betrayed us, sempai. When the sun sets you and I will meet again and we'll find ourselves back into each other's arms. I can't wait to feel your lips upon me once more. No one will stop us, sempai. No one can. Nightfall has kept her word and she'll forever keep our secret alive._

_Can you hear it, sempai? The night is already calling us._

Mitsui moved as Rukawa advances towards the basket, aiming for a shot.

_I can hear it, Kaede_.

_Sing me no songs of daylight_

_For the sun is the enemy of lovers_

_Sing instead of shadows and darkness,_

_And memories of midnight_

— _Sappho_

END

A/N: Alas! Tapos na! Well, Rukawa's all that mushy but why not? Liked the story? Bet you didn't. So please! Don't kill me for the stupid ending. Well, Rukawa's with Sendoh but his heart's with his sempai. Kaya patas ang laban. O mas lamang si Mitsui? Mas lamang! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha! XP

Yes, please do REVIEW and tell me how stupid my story was—this is not a self-deprecating act. Told you that high expectations will lead to disappointment….

I also want to thank all those who reviewed—Night Strider, Kaesaku, coffeemaverick, hagane, arashi, mata, ruji, Pluto-mint, ariark, flipjeudi, the diggler and mistress KC and to those who will review the last chapter, thank you in advance!


End file.
